


Разговор

by fandom_MassEffect, Luka_Stein



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Stein/pseuds/Luka_Stein
Summary: Вернувшись на Нормандию после атаки Цербера на Цитадель, Кайден находит, о чем поговорить с Гаррусом: разрешить старые обиды, восстановить дружбу. И все это должно с чего-то начаться.





	Разговор

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holda13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/gifts).
  * A translation of [Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241157) by [SpinningLenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinningLenny/pseuds/SpinningLenny). 



Ничего уже не будет прежним. Кайден осознал это, услышав открывающиеся двери лифта командной палубы и последовавшие за этим знакомые, определенно нечеловеческие шаги. Поскольку Гаррус сегодня не был на вахте, использовать лифт в столь ранний час он мог только по причине того, что проснулся и принял душ где-то еще. И, конечно, это «еще» могло означать только одно.

Кайден вернулся к своей сковородке с яичницей, методично помешивая, и даже не поднял взгляд, отвечая на вежливое приветствие Гарруса. Краем глаза он проследил, как турианец достал из холодильника готовый завтрак и сел за маленький столик в пустующей столовой.

Допустим. Могло быть и хуже. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что Гаррус закатит сцену, но все же подобная сдержанность была облегчением. С минуту Кайдену хотелось оставить все именно так: сохранить профессиональную дистанцию и остаться в зоне комфорта. 

Но это было бы трусостью и обесценило бы все, чего они добились. На первой «Нормандии» они с Гаррусом медленно выстраивали взаимоотношения, основанные на совместной работе и общих интересах (как Шепард называла это, «связанные общей нитью занудства»), и к концу миссии он действительно начал считать турианца своим другом. И хорошо мог представить, что именно сказала бы Шепард, узнав о его готовности пожертвовать этой дружбой только из-за возможных недоразумений в будущем.

Когда яичница, наконец, была готова, Кайден выложил её на тарелку, взял кофе и направился прямиком к пустому стулу напротив Гарруса.

– Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь?

Турианец не выказал никакого удивления – скорее всего, он следил за движениями человека так же, как и Кайден – за его. Но когда он ответил, в изгибе его мандибул явно чувствовалось напряжение.

– Вовсе нет. Прошу.

Какое-то время оба были заняты своей едой. Было заманчиво завести разговор ни о чем, но Кайден решил, что это как с пластырем на ране – отрывать надо быстро. По тем же самым причинам.

– Значит, ты и Шепард, да?

На секунду Гаррус, казалось, растерялся, но Кайден не смог понять, от самих слов или от его тона.

– Что-то вроде. Звучит странно, не правда ли?

Неосознанное волнение спало, Кайден расслабился и пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. И постраннее вещи случались.

– Правда? Назови хоть одну.

Кайден сделал вид, что глубоко задумался 

– Ммм, я не… ох, ну, ладно, помнишь тот раз, когда Рекс так надрался, что начал петь кроганские колыбельные?

Слегка ухмыльнувшись, Гаррус поднял лобные пластины в насмешливом ужасе.

– Пожалуйста, не напоминай мне. Мне потом еще долго снились кошмары. 

– И еще раз, когда Шепард вернула Мако на корабль без единой царапины.

Теперь удивление турианца не выглядело притворным.

– Что? Не может быть. Не было такого. 

– Точно было.

– Поверь мне, я бы запомнил.

Кайден прикусил язык, осознав и свою ошибку, и потенциальные последствия.

– Да, ты прав. Это было после того, как ты покинул «Нормандию».

Может быть, он сможет просто сменить тему и…

– Правда? Теперь я заинтригован.

…конечно, нет.

– Тут правда не о чем рассказывать. Мы исследовали ничем не примечательную планету, ловить там оказалось нечего, так что мы просто устроили пикник и вернулись на корабль. 

После занятия любовью на закате, но он не собирался об этом упоминать. Судя по задумчивому выражению лица, Гаррус, скорее всего, сумел уловить подтекст, поэтому Кайден немного напрягся. К счастью, разговор свернул в другую сторону. 

– И все? Никаких врагов?

– Вообще никаких. 

Гаррус недоверчиво наклонил голову.

– Да ладно, ни баз наёмников, ни кораблей гетов? Ни даже банального молотильщика?

– Ну хорошо, одна птица пыталась стащить кусочек хлеба, но ничего больше. Абсолютно никаких заварушек со стрельбой.

– И ты уверен, что был именно с Шепард?

– Абсолютно.

Гаррус покачал головой.

– Ты прав. Это самая странная вещь, о которой я когда-либо слышал.

Кайден усмехнулся, и с минуту они продолжали завтрак в почти что дружеской тишине. Но через какое-то время Гаррус тихо вздохнул и, не поднимая взгляда, произнес: 

– Все-таки я должен спросить. Это будет проблемой?

На секунду Кайден почти оскорбился от подобной мысли. Но затем сообразил, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как турианцы ведут себя в подобных ситуациях – следовательно, Гаррус мог быть в таком же недоумении насчет поведения людей. 

– Не с моей стороны.

– Хорошо.

Умный человек на этом и закончил бы, но Кайден никогда не считал себя умным.

– Но?..

Казалось, он вечность наблюдал, как Гаррус обдумывает ответ, задумчиво гоняя по тарелке еду, пока тот не заговорил, так не поднимая глаз.

– Я… не был особенно рад тому, что случилось на Горизонте.

– Не думаю, что кому-то из нас понравилось.

– Правда. – Он наконец поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Кайденом. – Но ты вел себя с ней, как последний козел, и мне до сих пор хочется надрать тебе за это задницу.

Смогут ли они через это переступить? Не то чтобы он не понимал природу этого чувства, но всё же…

– Я понимаю. Но в конце концов для тебя все сложилось удачно, не так ли? 

Он хотел разрядить обстановку и осекся от горечи в собственном голосе.

– Черт, прости. Прозвучало немного не так.

Он тяжело вздохнул, приводя мысли в порядок. Лицо Гарруса было сложно прочитать. 

– Слушай. Я не говорю, что отлично со всем справился. Но я правда надеюсь, что мы сможем оставить это позади.

Снова последовало молчание, после которого Гаррус кивнул. 

– Звучит неплохо.

– Хорошо. – В этот раз он постарался сохранить непринужденный тон. – В любом случае, она уже хорошенько отчитала меня за тот случай. Знаешь, как только Шепард и умеет. 

После недолгого молчания, Гаррус подхватил: 

– Грустные глаза и разочарованный вздох? 

– Хуже. Она была… принимающей. Прощающей. Сказала, что понимает мои мотивы и, если бы оказалась на моем месте, могла бы поступить точно так же. 

Гаррус вздрогнул. 

– О, да. У нее есть проверенные способы. 

– Даже моя мама не может манипулировать мной так виртуозно, как это делает Шепард. И это работает еще и потому, что я на девяносто процентов уверен – она это делает не специально. 

– Девяносто процентов звучат очень правдоподобно.

Тут омни-тул Гарруса мягко завибрировал. Он явно ждал этого и встал, бросив “прости, я на минутку”. Кайден наблюдал, как вооружившись целым рядом ингредиентов, тот приступил к завариванию в кофеварке чего-то, походившего на самый сложный когда-либо виденный вне кофейни кофе с молоком. Интересно: он, конечно, знал, что Шепард предпочитает кофе в равных пропорциях (треть кофе, треть сливок, треть сахара), но не ожидал, что процесс его приготовления настолько замысловат. Но у него не было времени это выяснить, верно? 

Через несколько минут Гаррус водрузил свое варево на столешницу и вернулся к Кайдену за стол. 

– Прощу прощения. Так о чем мы так говорили? 

– Изливали душу и открывали наши сокровенные чувства? 

– Верно. Есть что-то ещё, чем ты хотел бы поделиться?

Кайден немного помолчал: это было не его дело, но всё-таки. Его утешит хотя бы то, что он все-таки это озвучил. 

– Есть кое-что. Послушай, я в курсе, что Шепард в состоянии сама о себе позаботиться, и она знает, что делает. Но если ты причинишь ей боль…

Его прервал довольный смешок. 

– В очередь. 

– Прости? 

– Я имею в виду, что тебе придется подождать. Потому что если это когда-либо произойдет, то у меня уже есть обещания разного рода возмездия от Рекса, Джек и Тали. Именно в таком порядке.

– Рекс? Правда? Должно быть, это был забавный разговор. 

– Поверь мне, он таким и был. Хотя больше всего я переживаю из-за Тали. 

Прервав разговор, Гаррус повернулся в сторону лифта, и вскоре Кайден тоже услышал приближение знакомых шагов. Со своего места он прекрасно видел, как её взгляд остановился на высокой кружке кофе, одиноко стоящей на столешнице. Шепард прошла к ней, смотря строго перед собой, и поднесла к губам с нежностью и благоговением, словно какую-то святыню. Только глубоко вдохнув аромат, она окинула взглядом комнату. Увидев Кайдена с Гаррусом вместе, она слегка шевельнула бровями, но в остальном выражение ее лица, когда она подошла к их столу, оставалось нейтральным. 

– Доброе утро, коммандер. 

– Ммм. 

Кайден спрятал улыбку, прикрыв ее яичницей. После всего случившегося мысль о том, что коммандеру Шепард все еще требовалась как минимум одна доза кофеина, чтобы обрести способность говорить, согревала. Какое-то время они завтракали в тишине, пока Шепард, наконец, не произнесла:

– Просто уточняю, не будет ли тут какого-то странного мужского соревнования? Потому что я правда ненавижу вас отчитывать. 

Она была так сосредоточена на своей – теперь полупустой – кружке, что не заметила, как Гаррус обменялся с Кайденом взглядом, говорящим “она напрашивается”. Он позволил турианцу начать. 

– Пожалуйста, Шепард, мы профессионалы. Наши личные дела не влияют на рабочие отношения. 

– Именно. Это военный корабль, а не средняя школа. 

– Приятно это слышать. 

Он подождал, пока она не вернется к своему кофе, и повернулся к Гаррусу. 

– Она все так же поворачивается на другой бок и умудряется утянуть с собой все одеяло? 

– О, ты об этом? Мне было интересно, не является это ли это чем-то вроде традиционного проявления человеческого доминирования. 

– Нет, это только её. Советую приносить с собой еще одно одеяло, чтобы не окоченеть. 

Гаррус задумчиво кивнул. 

– Хороший совет. Еще я хотел спросить, стопы – это нормально?

– Ты про тот ноготь? Нет, не нормально... 

– Это-то я знал. – отмахнулся Гаррус. – Я имел ввиду температуру. Точнее, её отсутствие. 

На этот раз Кайден не смог сдержать смешок. 

– Вообще-то, у большинства человеческих девушек холодные ноги. Так что да, это нормально. 

– Ты, должно быть, шутишь. Я чуть не позвал Чаквас – думал, у нее пропала циркуляция крови в конечностях. 

– Боюсь, тебе придется привыкнуть. Это… 

– Джентльмены. – Голос Шепард был почти так же холоден, как её стопы в три утра. – Я меняю свое мнение по поводу мужского соперничества. Вам стоит приступить к нему как можно скорее. 

Кайден удивленно наклонил голову. 

– Знаешь, у нас тут что-то вроде приватного мужского разговора. Не могла бы ты?.. 

Теперь она и правда сердилась. Кайден даже успел подумать, что зашёл слишком далеко. Но затем она вздохнула и закатила глаза, сдаваясь. 

– Конечно, куда мне срывать вашу вечеринку лучших друзей-сплетников. Просто не забудьте, что когда вы закончите заплетать друг другу косички, в девять тридцать вас ждет стратегический брифинг.

До того, как кто-то из них успел ответить, Шепард поднялась, прихватив свою уже пустую кружку. Проходя мимо, она нежно похлопала Кайдена по плечу, и ему показалось, что он увидел легкую улыбку у нее на лице. 

Он понимал, что ничего уже не будет прежним. Но теперь он точно знал, что все будет в порядке.


End file.
